Painless
by WorshipJashin-Sama
Summary: Wolfbane a yound maid, is despritly trying to save her brothers, but will her past and a rat stop her. No matter what she will save her brothers even if it means killing everyone and anyone
1. Chapter 1

"Come on it'll be dark soon, and mum will tan our hides if she catches us out." I tell them, my younger brothers, Oak and yew. They pretend to chase me all the way home. Our home is in Mossflower woods; it has lots of trees and close by is a stream. When we get into the clearing my fur stands on end, I smell blood, I turn to my brothers but they are already running towards the danger.

"NO, you guys wait" They just turn to me ad smile, and that's when they were grabbed by those vermin. Fox's, rats, ferrets, weasels, stoats, and I see my mother laying there unmoving, my eyes start to sting and I see a rat wiping his blade. Because I am sad I get angry and my natural fighting instincts kick in, I spring. I bawl the rat over and stab him right in the neck. I growl low and deadly as one of them approaches me, I turn on my victim already holding the sword. I can tell that he wasn't expecting me to turn on him. I take a step towards him as if taunting him to come closer. He does what a stupid weasel. We lock blades I feel his strength, he's bigger and stronger than me but I am so enraged I don't feel anything as his sword pierces my side. I raise my blade to kill him but someone yells my name.

"Wolf bane, don't kill him, don't be a killer." My younger brother tells me, I look at him and he almost looks scared. I drop the sword and get of the slain weasel and look at the rat that I previously killed. I feel ropes being tied around my paws, I don't really fight back.

"So you are to tell me that this mere maid killed two of my armed warriors." There leader yells. The ones who are reporting back to him take a step back. He walks towards me. He is a rat, and a very big one. His eyes are black like the darkest nights they are cold, his heart is frozen just like his eyes, and he is filled with to much hate, to feel anything else.

"Maid, what is your name, I am lord shadow." He tells me, I think I know why his name is shadow, its cause of him black eyes.

"I am Wolf bane." I tell him. He nods slightly. He motions two of his vermin to come forward. Behind them are my younger brothers bonded and gagged, He smiles at my look of horror seeing the beating and whipping marks on them.

"If you ever want to see them alive again you will have to join my army, you will be a captain and will only listen to me. Understand." He says, his voice is sort of a low growl.

" I understand, but I only will if you swear an oath on there freedom after." I tell him. He nods and moves his hand they other two drag them away.

"They will be let free if you will, go to a camp north of here and free a rat named bane, he will look sort of like me just smaller and with cold blue eyes. He is my son if you do not succeed your brothers will die and you will become a slave." He informs me.

"I will not fail at that, and when I free him bring him here, then what?" I ask. He seems to know what I mean. I don't want to be in his band my whole life I wanted to visit red wall abbey and I want to have a house.

"After you will be a part of my band for a little while and if you decide to leave you may but if you decide to stay you can." He tells me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I will be leaving soon by dawn tomorrow. I will need a small blade." I tell him. He turns to a vixen.

"Go to my cabin and get my dagger, and bring food." He tells her. I shake my head, if I have food it will only slow down the process.

"Food will only slow down the process, and it won't take that long at least, I will be back in four dawns." I tell him. I am used to traveling before I settled with my two brothers and there mother I was all alone.

"Fine, but if you are not here by then….."He musters. I wait until I get the dagger, luckily today I am wearing my cloak. Fixed with bee's wax and other secret stuff to make it rain proof. I see the Vixen approach, she is small, and she has unusual brown fur for a fox. She hands him the dagger and bows low.

"There you are lord." She says. She rises and takes one look at me and it looks like she glares at me, but when she sees her master hand me the blade. Her glare is replaced with nothing, all expressions exit her face. I grab the blade, it's nice but nothing compared to my other one that my father gave me.

"I'll be leaving now I will be back soon with your son." I tell him and turn to leave.

I will stick to the path because it is known that there are swamps in this area. Toads, lizards and snakes aren't the merciful types of creatures in this part of Moss Flower. I think I will walk all the rest of today and the night. In this part it is not save to sleep on the ground. For there is a large adder, that hunts here and I don't think that I will be able to kill it….anymore. Someone has bin hear, or a band there is campfires and footprints and from the look of it not long ago. I think that I will be able to catch up with them soon with a steady pace and they have many and young ones. I must have a plan before I get there, I will never let my brothers be murdered by them, or any creature while I still breathe. Its night now, it might be slightly creepy for a normal creature. Things or creatures don't scare me easily. I can smell smoke, creatures are very close. I must be very careful not to be seen, or heard.

"Hey mates, how long do you think it will take Shadow to come after his son, and be able to defeat my bad." The stout says. He might be the lord or captain; he is dressed better than the rest. He looks more like a killer and more dangerous, the other ones look scruffy and under fed.

"Captain, he might come after him, but he will die trying" The ferret beside his says. They are pirates I can smell sea reed grog. This might be harder than expected. I step out of the shadows, my cloak covering my face.

"Ahoy, Buckos we have an uninvited guest." He laughs. I stand my ground. He is taken aback at the hostility from me.

"Haha lets give this creature a proper welcome." The ferret says. If this turns into a fight it can end badly, I will definitely kill them all but if they call for reinforcements. One of them takes a step towards me.

"Take another step, ill kill your captain and all of you. My blade is poison and I never miss my target." I snarl. My voice like ice, they laugh, I know my blade isn't poison but they might be stupid enough to believe it.

"Har har why should we be afraid of a little mouse maid, trying to be scary." He smiles at me. I grimace he is ugly like a toad. This is going to turn into a battle.

"You shouldn't. But I am not a mouse, nor am I trying to be scary." I snarl and I spring. I lunge for the throat. I knock him down and raise my blade slashing his neck, he gurgles and blood spills from his mouth. I turn to the other ones.

"You cowards, even you should know not to provoke an assassin. I am only here to kill Bane, the Shadow lord's son, for he killed my family." I tell them, another lie but I think they might actually believe it.

"Coward yourself, killing an unready warrior of mine is death, and if you want that lord's son you will have to kill us all." He spits. There are only three more the rest must be at there real camp witch must be not to far off. I guess I will have to kill them.

"Last chance to run and save yourself." I already know what they are gone do. They all jump at me at once. I side step and stab upwards. I hit one right in his black heart I turn to the other two. I stab the ferret in the gut and through the eye. I turn to the captain he is shaking.

"Mercy, mercy." I plead. I look at him I nod.

"Where is bane if you lie I will kill you right now." I say cool as ice. My eyes seem to tell him that I am not frightened to slit his throat right now and get rid of him. He points in a direction.

"You go first, and if you lead me to others I will stab you worthless heart and eat your insides."

He walks towards the direction he points. I see a form of a body. It's a rat he looks about my age maybe a little older but only by a few seasons. He glares at me and the captain, and once I see him I lunge and stab the captain in the back. I'm not merciful to scum like him. Bane looks at the dead captain and looks at me he probably cant see my whole face but, I bet he heard what I said before about me going to kill him. I cut his gag of his mouth and his bonds.

"Who are you?" He asks. I shrug

"Can you stand." I ask him, he struggles to his feet. "We must leave now of else we wont make it back to your fathers camp in time." I tell him.

"So you aren't going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never said that, but I need you alive to get my brothers out of prison......Your father has them" I tell him. "But we need to leave or the ones who captured you will catch you….again." I whisper to him. He gets up and I start to walk he fallows me. He is very quiet, the silence doesn't bother me. He turns to me, I never noticed but he has very beautiful eyes, they are blue and show deep passion in them. Also like his father told me they are cold like ice, but what can you expect he is a rat.

"Are we going to be making camp soon, it is very dark, and it will be better if we travel in the light so we can see were we are going." He exclaims.

"We can but we must go a little farther." I tell him. He nods and keeps walking. I look up the star shine so brightly tonight.

"Okay, we can rest now, and even make a fire." I tell him. I dig a small fire pit as he goes and grabs some sticks. When he returns I am ready with the fire starter, he just needs to give me the sticks.

"Do you have any food?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"We will collect food tomorrow morning before returning to your father, but right now you should sleep and save you energy." I inform him. He starts the fire, it ignites easily and he looks up at me. He is surprised to see my face.

"You're a rat!" He asks, he is so surprised. I chuckle to myself.

"Yes and so are you right." I snicker out. I look down at my paws, I can feel his eyes looking at me still. It's like they are burning a hole through me. I look up at him and he doesn't drop his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" I ask him. He smiles, he is a very handsome creature, for a rat and all.

"You what else, you are a very beautiful rat you know." He looks down his cheeks blushing. My face burns, from embarrassment. I have bin told by many people that I am an exquisite beauty. I have green eyes, with brown specks in them, in the sun the specks look golden. I have a brown body with white paws and the tips pf my ears black. I turn over now, I think I will sleep now.

~flash back~

I look up at the king, me and my father, bowing before them. They called for use to help them.

"Shrable, I need you and your daughter to take care of the new king in the wolf bane clan. If you succeed you will be given great riches." The king tells him. My father has a taste for expensive items.

"We will do it, but it'll cost you." He says. He rises and starts to leave I fallow behind him. My father and I are a team, we are assassins. It is unusual for assassins to travel in groups. We are the most dangerous team, we work for other war lords and my father would stab anyone in the black. He is dangerous, just like me, I didn't always want to be an assassin. When my mother was alive I wanted to be a cook like her but when she I don't know I just fallowed after my father…..

We sneak past the guards of the king my father in the front me in the back. I am very dangerous here. My father turns to me and motions for me to stay behind. He walks towards the king it is silent other than the king's heavy breathing. My father raises his blade for the kill, but out of no were an arrow comes and hits his arm. He growls out in rage and pain, he sticks the king quickly and then turns to run but he is still surrounded. I jump forward and kill two of them and turn to the rest. One of them grabs my arm but I bite him hard and he shrieks and throws me up against the wall. I whimper, but get back up. Then I feel hard grab my arms, I struggle. The grasp tightens and it hurts the beast must be very strong.

"The king is dead, so are the two she attacked. What should we do with them?" He asks. My father looks at me fear in his eyes. I just want to kill all of these people.

"I think you should leave this to me." Someone says from the shadows.

"What are you-"He asks but is cut off.

"None of your business but I will take care of this." The creature comes out from the shadows. My heart drops its talon, he is the most evil creature in the world. He is merciless and kills for fun, even babes and old ones. He walks towards me and takes out rope. He ties my paws together and me feet. Then he walks towards my dad and disarms him. He motions to the others that they can leave now. When they leave and shut the door he raises his whip. He lets it fall it hits my father, he tries to dodge it but it hits him. He falls and Talon raises the whip again. This happens many times, over and over again. My father is lying very still but he is still alive, he is bleeding all over. He walks over to my father and takes out his blade. He cuts his throat, the blood gushes out. I feel tears washing down my face.

My father is dead my mother is dead. There is no reason to live anymore. He walks over to me and unties me. I spring he hits me across the face. It stings he is strong, But I have blood lust right now. I try again but me kicks me in the ribs. I remember an old trick my father taught me. When I hit the ground I stayed perfectly still. I hear him approaching me, when he gets close enough I spring up and grab his sword. I cut him right in the stomach. He falls, I walk aver to him and I stab him in the eye. He screams in pain, I like his pain. It will be like this until I finally kill him. I stab his other eye out. He is blind now, so I stab him right were his heart should be.


End file.
